


Media Naranja

by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry is a wimp, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou/pseuds/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: When Hermione was awoken by her husband screaming, she expected to find him captured by dark wizards, not facing off with a cockroach in their kitchen. Fluffy drabble.





	Media Naranja

**Author's Note:**

> "Media naranja:" (n.) one's better half; a partner, spouse, or a soulmate; "half of an orange" [Spanish]
> 
> Just a fun little drabble. A new pairing for me, partially inspired by the friendship that Harry and Hermione had in World Gone Mad...
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione was awakened abruptly by the sound of a strangled scream coming from her kitchen. She didn't even need to be fully awake for her brain to send the adrenaline rushing through her system, for her to grab her wand from its usual place under her rumpled pillow and run toward the source of the sound.

She skidded into the kitchen, and it took several moments for her to process exactly what she was seeing. Which was her husband, standing on the countertop with one shoe on his left foot and the other in his right hand. And a two-inch-long brown cockroach on the tile on the other side of the kitchen.

" _'Mione!_ " he yelped, gesturing vaguely toward the bug with the hand that was still holding his shoe.

" _Harry James Potter,_ " she breathed shakily, smoothing one hand over her frizzy hair and trying to calm her sympathetic nervous system. "You defeated Voldemort. You face dark wizards every day. Are you actually telling me that you can't kill a _bug?_ "

"It's not a bug! It's a cockroach!" he protested, a whiny note in his voice. "Imagine if you were just trying to make yourself coffee and ended up getting ambushed by that thing."

"It's a _bug._ Have you forgotten that you're a wizard?" She raised her wand, making sure that he was watching her, and vanished the cockroach with a quick flick of her wrist.

He smiled gratefully, sliding off the counter and slipping his shoe back onto his foot. Pulling her close, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks, love."

She rolled her eyes and padded back to the bedroom, muttering under her breath. "Chosen One, my arse."

A well-placed stinging hex hit her from behind, but his lighthearted reply belied his bit of wandwork. "You always were my better half."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
